


In this Cold Heart

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Big Little Lies [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Ballerino!Peter, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Peter Parker, Past Abuse, Pre-Relationship, and inspired by Big Little Lies, based on a post on tumblr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: "...Toparse con Stark cinco años después era inquietante y le hacía sentir desorientado..."





	In this Cold Heart

**In this Cold Heart**

El casi imperceptible olor de la vainilla sobrevoló debajo de sus narices y fue capaz de apreciarlo por completo luego de dar una probada a su merienda de media mañana, el plato de avena instantánea endulzada con sabores artificiales se sentía cálido en la palma de su mano y se giró relajando los músculos de la espalda al escuchar los pasos rasposos de las medias de su hijo por encima de la alfombra que decoraba casi toda la habitación. Su risa mañanera no se hizo esperar.

Peter alzó un brazo para destapar su cara, el resoplar del viento escoció en sus oídos y le despeinó haciendo a su pequeño reír a carcajadas.

—Mamá —le saludó el pequeño alcanzándole los brazos para recibir un abrazo y luego de dejarle seguro en su regazo, Peter tomó una cucharada y la llevó a la boca del menor dejándole comer el último bocado. Hayle le sonrió y Peter le llenó de besos las mejillas y el rostro; todo lo que sus labios pudiesen alcanzar era marcado con cariño y afecto.

—¿Quieres ir a la playa? —Ante la mención de arena y horas en agua salada Hayle se inclinó posando las manos sobre la mesa en un intento infructuoso de observar más allá del barandal donde él sabía descansaba la playa. Gorgoteando incoherencias golpeó la mesa para mostrarle a su madre lo mucho que le agradaba la idea, Peter sonrió alegre después de tanto tiempo y descansó la espalda en el respaldar de su silla. Ya llevaban un mes en el nuevo departamento.

Y aun cuando se le dificultaba acostumbrarse al espacio, Peter encontraba cierto tipo de confort en el silencio, en los juguetes de Hayle desperdigados por la sala y la claridad del cielo que se entremezclaba en el firmamento con el mar, haciendo imposible saber quién era quien.

Limpiaron los platos en la cocina y luego de avisarle a Hayle el alistarse para bajar a la playa, su atención se vio esparcida en recuerdos al escuchar el vibrar de su celular sobre la mesa.  
El agua corría libre por el desagüe y las manos le temblaron.

Casi podía sentir el contacto húmedo de las manos de su exesposo al posarlas sobre sus hombros, Peter había pasado otra tarde ocupado con un recién nacido Hayle, la cena estaba servida y los trajes del hombre estaban colgados  en el perchero; el departamento estaba impecable más sus manos estaban sucias, había mugre debajo de sus uñas. La respiración del mayor se esparcía cálida y asfixiante a un lado de su cabeza, él no podía verle desde su posición pero sabía que el otro había estado bebiendo; quizás con sus colegas del trabajo, quizás con sus compañeros con los que les gustaba salir a jugar golf o quizás solo se hubiese tomado unas copas él solo antes de volver a casa. Peter esperaba que no fuese la última opción.

—La cena está guardada en el horno. —Comentó a modo de saludo e intentó alejarse más las uñas del otro se aferraron a sus hombros obligándolo a permanecer en su sitio. Después de eso, Peter dejó de prestar atención, a duras penas era consciente de los reclamos de su esposo, algo referente a su presentación personal y como eso era lo único que importaba cuando él debía dar cierta imagen debido a la gente con la que trabajaba. ¿Cómo era posible que el omega no fuese capaz de cuidar de sí mismo? « ** _Alfa debería cuidar de nosotros._** » El pensamiento se esparció por su mente como un virus corrosivo.

Peter no era más que una vergüenza para el hombre, todos sus compañeros de trabajo se lo decían. Peter no era suficiente, nunca lograba alcanzar las expectativas de esposo, la barra estaba sobrepuesta muy alto. Sus aspiraciones.

¿Y qué decir de Hayle?

Peter por momentos creyó que había encontrado al Alfa perfecto. Sus pensamientos se nublaban ante la idea del hombre, sus rodillas perdían fuerza con un atisbo de su colonia y su corazón se aceleraba  ante el tono de su voz. Durante su embarazo Peter se sintió abrumado y exuberante de alegría y complacencia ante los actos del hombre para con él; el ser marcado  en fragancia y los toques posesivos; él había encontrado su pedacito de cielo. Una pareja que le amaba, le respetaba y le protegía y un cachorro de su vientre pronto a encontrarlos en el mundo. Mas a tan solo un mes del nacimiento de Harley, su alfa era incapaz de soportarlo.   

El hombre se quejaba de su olor, de su presencia en el departamento, de los gritos incesantes de Hayle a media noche y la aniñada necesidad de Peter de estar junto al bebé en todo momento.

Peter se enderezó al escuchar como Hayle le llamaba desde el umbral de la cocina.

—¿Estás listo para la playa? —Peter cargó a Hayle en brazos y el rubio escondió el rostro contra el cuello de mamá, el pequeño hizo un puchero al reconocer el escaso olor que evidenciaba la tristeza de su madre; Hayle le abrazó con fuerza y restregó sus mejillas contra la piel cercana a su pulso envolviéndolos a ambos en una burbuja cómoda de galletas antes de hornear.

* * *

 

Peter arrancó el aviso del poste de luz. Una cafetería local estaba en búsqueda de un barista con algo de experiencia.

 

* * *

 

Chocarse de lleno con una Natasha Romanoff no era algo que pasaba todos los días, mucho menos reencontrarse con su instructora de ballet vuelta amiga después de tantos años. Los ojos de Natasha brillaron en reconocimiento y antes de que Peter pudiese disculparse por su falta de equilibrio y torpeza, la mujer le envolvió en un abrazo emotivo.

— _Mi pequeño_ —Su acento marcado se hizo presente y Peter suspiró agobiado, cuando la había extrañado.

Natasha tenía más de tres años viviendo en aquella apartada ciudad, se había establecido con su compañero de ballet luego de dejar la compañía, le habían ofrecido el puesto de entrenadora, pero se negó rotunda; el ballet formaría siempre parte de su vida y hasta su ultimo respiro lo viviría, pero ya estaba cansada. Por su parte, Bucky sí aceptó la oferta, bromeaba en cada campamento de entrenamiento que él había trabajado con la mejor y que nunca nadie sería capaz de llenar las zapatillas cristal con tal fervor como Natasha alguna vez lo hizo.

Peter hundió el rostro en las manos y soltó una risa ahogada, Natasha tenía a Hayle sobre sus piernas, el pequeño dormía profundo. La mujer arqueó una ceja en su dirección curiosa. Él no creía lo que estaba haciendo, hacía años que no entrenaba, ni siquiera creía ser capaz de colocarse las zapatillas correctamente, pero ya Natasha le había convencido y no había manera tal que la idea le abandonase ahora.

Peter volvería a bailar.  

 

* * *

 

La carta firmada y sellada por los abogados descansaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Tendrían que ir a la corte.

 

* * *

 

Hayle estaba sentado sobre sus hombros, cantaba a todo pulmón una canción que se le había quedado estancada en la cabeza desde la mañana; James y Natasha se pasearon por el Café a despedirse, la pareja se iba una semana de vacaciones, no sin antes dejarle una copia de las llaves de casa. Natasha había ayudado a Peter a acoplar un espacio en su casa para que pudiese bailar con tranquilidad pero nada se comparaba con tener un verdadero estudio, el sentir las luces, perderse en la música y ser poco consciente de la persona que se reflejaba en fracciones gracias a todos los espejos. Peter sonrió cálido y sintió las manos de Hayle aferrarse a su cabello; no le lastimaba pero le hizo levantar el rostro y enfocarse en la figura que se divisaba a lo lejos.

Las luces de la casa le hicieron percatarse lo obscura que se estaba volviendo la tarde, el sol comenzaba a esconderse y unas cuantas estrellas comenzaban a dibujarse en el firmamento. El hombre descansaba a los pies de las escaleras, una centellante fogata le ennegrecía las facciones volviendo casi imposible para Peter el poder reconocerle; él había logrado conocer a casi todos a sus alrededores, pero siempre existían algunas casas que permanecían en misterio. La casa vecina era una de ellas.

—¿Peter? —La voz clara del extraño llegó a sus oídos y alejó a Hayle de sus hombros para sostenerle mejor entre sus brazos. —¿Peter, eres tú? —Poco a poco la figura se fue disipando hasta que finalmente reapareció como una cara familiar.

—Anthony.

Anthony era un _amigo_ de su ex-esposo, si Peter no mal recordaba, trabajaron juntos en el mismo departamento hasta que Stark decidió separarse, seguir su propio camino hasta lograr fundar su propia empresa, luego de unos años difíciles debido a la falta de confianza aun cuando se llevase el apellido Stark, Anthony logró ser considerado una de las mentes más brillantes de su generación. El hombre solía vivir al final del pasillo en el mismo piso en el que Peter vivía para el tiempo en que Hayle nació y recuerda haberle visto en contadas ocasiones compartir espacio con su esposo.

En aquel tiempo Peter le había encontrado atractivo, aun con su cabello algo despeinado y su traje desarreglado debido a las largas horas de trabajo, su perfecta barba, sus largas y espesas pestañas y un par de ojos que le miraban con fiereza y curiosidad le hacían sentirse inquieto; más cualquier avance que el hombre pudo haber pensado fue rechazo por Peter. Él era un hombre casado y con un bebé. Peter no tenía coraje en su corazón como para siquiera pensar en la infidelidad.

Existían escasos segundos en los que los comentarios del hombre le aceleraban el pecho y le hacían esconder el creciente sonrojo de sus mejillas, sin embargo, todo eso había quedado en el pasado.

Toparse con Stark cinco años después era inquietante y le hacía sentir desorientado. Hayle le abrazó y soltó un balbuceo acallado en dirección al hombre; su pequeño se sentía territorial y a la defensiva. Peter le besó la frente a lo que Anthony alzó las manos en señal de rendirse y relajó su postura.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó despacio más no se movió de su sitio. Hayle no tenía muchos contactos con alfas desconocidos, y la constante interacción con Natasha junto a Bucky los volvía familiar, eso sin contar con los extraños que se topaba en el trabajo, pero nunca nadie causaba problemas.

—Tiene todo el derecho de proteger a su madre. —El castaño respondió con una aire ligero intentando restarle importancia, más había algo que le descolocaba. —Luces bien. —El cumplido trajo recuerdos a su mente junto a un escalofrío por su espalda y endureció su expresión. De cuenta nueva Stark alzó las manos.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra, solo se escuchaba el repique de las llamas danzantes sobre la madera, hasta que una ráfaga de viento helado hizo a Hayle temblar; el alfa se apresuró a alcanzar una espesa frazada y con los hombros relajados se fue acercando a la pareja. Ladeó el rostro el silencioso pedido de poder cubrirles del frio haciendo a Peter asentir despacio; Hayle le mostró los dientes. Hubiese sido un gesto intimidante de no ser que provenía de un cachorro al que todavía no le había terminado de crecer los colmillos.

—Señor Stark. —Se despidió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Peter había acostumbrado usar el apellido del hombre como una manera de mantenerle al margen. Tal parece que sus pequeñas mañas no desaparecían, como dejos de costumbre que se negaban a caer en el olvido.

—Tony.

— _Tony_ —Luego de corregirse, desvió la mirada y se giró cuidadoso, comenzando a recorrer el camino que le había llevado hasta allí, regresaba a casa consiente de la mirada del hombre sobre su figura y el casi imperceptible dejo de esperanza que les mantenía unidos.

 

* * *

 

Tony se quitó las gafas de sol con lentitud mientras subía las escaleras. Aun desde donde estaba era capaz de reconocer el cuerpo menudo de Hayle, Peter daba vueltas en la habitación. No sabía la música que escuchaban pero debido a los movimientos fluidos y endulzados, Tony pensó en ‘el lago de los cisnes’. A Tony le gustaba ver a Peter bailar, haciendo medias piruetas  algunas mañanas y quizás él no lograse escuchar la risa proveniente de Hayle al ser el centro de atención de su madre pero podía ver la alegría en sus facciones; en sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas regordetas.

Y Peter con los reflejos del sol creando sombras en su rostro e iluminando sus hebras castañas nunca antes le había parecido más hermoso.


End file.
